supermariofanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show
The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Super Mario Bros. Super Show starring Dan Fogler, Sacha Baron Cohen, Reese Witherspoon, Rachel Hurd-Wood, Jack Black, John Leguizamo, Natasha Bassett, Jimmy Vee and Lisa Hammond. Also Guest Starring Ice Cube, Ben Stiller, Will Ferrell, Zach Galifianakis, Jim Parsons, Scarlett Estevez, Alec Baldwin, Dakota Fanning, Will Smith, Linda Cardellini, Bruce Willis, Wanda Sykes, Steve Buscemi, Alicia Silverstone, Tom Everett Scott, Drew Barrymore, Tim Allen, Emily Hahn, Johnny Depp and Mark Wahlberg. Also starring the voice talents from Charles Martinet, Samantha Kelly, Deanna Mustard, Frank Welker, Bill Fagerbakke, Danny Cooksey, Christian Potenza, Jim Cummings, Richard Horvitz, Dolores Rogers, Sanae Uchida, Wally Wingert, Rob Paulsen, Charles Adler, John Kassir, Jeff Bennett, Seth MacFarlane, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Kevin Michael Richardson and Ben Diskin. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 3, 2020. Live Cast Members * Dan Fogler as Mario (costume that looks just like Mario's outfit with a black stick on mustache, succeeding from the late Lou Albano respectively) * Sacha Baron Cohen as Luigi (costume that looks just like Luigi's outfit with a black stick on mustache, succeeding from the late Danny Wells respectively) * Reese Witherspoon as Peach (costume that looks just like Peach's outfit) * Rachel Hurd-Wood as Daisy (costume that looks just like Daisy's outfit) * Jack Black as Wario (costume that looks just like Wario's outfit with a stick on mustache) * John Leguizamo as WaLuigi (costume that looks just like WaLuigi's outfit with a stick on mustache) * Natasha Bassett as Rosalina (costume that looks just like Rosalina's outfit) * Jimmy Vee as Toad (costume that looks just like Toad's outfit) * Lisa Hammond as Toadette (costume that looks just like Toadette's outfit) Guest Stars * Ice Cube as Toby, the Plumbing State Headquarters boss * Ben Stiller as Dr. Jackel and Mr. Snyde, a parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Will Ferrell as Harvey Cooper, the bowling instructor * Zach Galifianakis as Harold Gibson, the fireman leader of the local fire department * Jim Parsons as Albert Jefferson, the camping trip leader * Scarlett Estevez as Chloe, their 10 year old neighbor * Alec Baldwin as Postman Joe, the mail carrier * Dakota Fanning as Francesca, the fashion show host * Will Smith as Coach Richardson, the basket ball coach * Linda Cardellini as Mona, the nature woman * Bruce Willis as Officer George Katzenberg * Wanda Sykes as Officer Janet Jones * Steve Buscemi as Safari Sam * Alicia Silverstone as Francesca Jamesson, the health and fitness instructor * Tom Everett Scott as Professor Albertson * Drew Barrymore as Disco Shirley * Tim Allen as Detective Johnson * Emily Hahn as Jane, the interviewer * Johnny Depp as Nathan, the dance off DJ * Mark Wahlberg as Ethan, the dentist who visits Mario Brothers' Plumbing Headquarters Voice Cast Members in The All-New Super Mario Bros. Animated Show * Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario and WaLuigi (voices) * Samantha Kelly as Peach and Toad (voices) * Deanna Mustard as Daisy (voice) * Frank Welker as Yoshi (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke as Donkey Kong (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Diddy Kong (voice) * Laura Faye Smith as Rosalina (voice) * Christian Potenza as Indiana Joe, with his face drawn on this time (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Shirley Cooper, a Cyndi Lauper parody character (voice) * Jim Cummings as Bowser (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Bowser Jr. (voice) * Dolores Rogers as Wendy Koopa (voice) * Sanae Uchida as Roy Koopa (voice) * Wally Wingert as Lemmy Koopa (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Ludwig Koopa (voice) * Charles Adler as Morton Koopa (voice) * John Kassir as Goomba Number 1 (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Goomba Number 2 (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Goomba Number 3 (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Goomba Number 4 (voice) * Hank Azaria as Goomba Number 5 (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Goomba Number 6 (voice) * Ben Diskin as Goomba Number 7 (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Gallery Mario actor.jpg|Dan Fogler as Mario (costume that looks just like Mario's outfit with a black stick on mustache, succeeding from the late Lou Albano respectively) Luigi actor.jpg|Sacha Baron Cohen as Luigi (costume that looks just like Luigi's outfit with a black stick on mustache, succeeding from the late Danny Wells respectively) Peach actress 2.png|Reese Witherspoon as Peach (costume that looks just like Peach's outfit) Daisy actress.png|Rachel Hurd-Wood as Daisy (costume that looks just like Daisy's outfit) Wario actor.png|Jack Black as Wario (costume that looks just like Wario's outfit with a stick on mustache) WaLuigi actor.png|John Leguizamo as WaLuigi (costume that looks just like WaLuigi's outfit with a stick on mustache) Rosalina actress.png|Natasha Bassett as Rosalina (costume that looks just like Rosalina's outfit) Toad actor.jpg|Jimmy Vee as Toad (costume that looks just like Toad's outfit) Toadette actress.jpg|Lisa Hammond as Toadette (costume that looks just like Toadette's outfit) Toby, the Plumbing State Headquarters boss.png|Ice Cube as Toby, the Plumbing State Headquarters boss Dr. Jackel and Mr. Snyde actor.png|Ben Stiller as Dr. Jackel and Mr. Snyde, a parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Harvey Cooper, the bowling instructor.png|Will Ferrell as Harvey Cooper, the bowling instructor Harold Gibson, the fireman leader of the local fire department.png|Zach Galifianakis as Harold Gibson, the fireman leader of the local fire department Category:Television Series Category:Reboots Category:Revivals